JP-2013-027172-A discloses a technique for a stator of a motor in which a segmented coil is used not only to suppress the height of a spanning portion while ensuring a high space factor but also to simplify the fabrication process. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 22, a stator 100 of an electric rotary machine includes a stator core assembly 101 which includes, in turn, a stator core 103 and plural coil bars 105 which are inserted individually in plural slots 104 in the stator core 103 and a pair of base plate assemblies 102 which include plural base plates 106 and plural end coil connections 107 which are individually disposed in the base plates 106 to form spanning portions to connect coil bars 105 of the same phase together. The pair of base plate assemblies 102 are disposed at axial ends of the stator core assembly 101.
In the field of electric rotary machines, it is general practice to increase the numbers of turns of coil or pole pairs as a specification of an electric rotary machine changes. However, in the stator 100 of the electric rotary machine of JP-2013-027172-A, when the numbers of turns of coil or pole pairs are attempted to be increased, the number of end coil connections 107 needs to be increased accordingly. Thus, it is necessary that the end coil connections 107 are made thinner or an outside diameter of the stator 100 is increased. When the number of end coil connections 107 is increased by making them thinner, since it is necessary to increase the number of insulation layers in association with the increase in the number of end coil connections 107, the space factor may be reduced. In addition, it may also affect the joining of the end coil connections 107 with the coil bars 105, which is not preferable from the viewpoint of fabrication of the stator. On the other hand, when the outside diameter of the stator 100 is increased, the installation properties of the electric rotary machine may be deteriorated, and the electric rotary machine may not satisfy the recent demand for reduction in size. Thus, there still remains room for improvement in the stator 100.